The Point of No Return
by AngelBaby214
Summary: CS Phantom of the Opera AU based on the song from the musical! Strong T on this one for mildly sexual content, but if you know the musical, you know why. This was a Secret Valentine gift I never got around to posting last year! I own nothing. Enjoy!


The Point of No Return

He had killed him. The ruthless Killian Jones, otherwise known as The Phantom of the Opera, had taken the life of the man named August, who played the role of Don Juan. August was about to seduce his angel in front of an enormous crowd of people, and now that poor fool was dead. Who was he to think he would get away with such a crime? Emma Swan, his angel of music, belonged to him and him alone. August looked so miserable with that lasso wrapped around his neck as his body hung from the rafters behind the stage. Of course, Emma was oblivious to this. Quickly, Killian transformed into the role of Don Juan with his long cloak draped over his face and body.

Applause.

Showtime.

Emma's voice rang through his ears as she sauntered down the steps and onto the stage twirling her shawl in her arms as she sang a beautiful A flat. Killian admired her from backstage, smirking as he could see her mischievous gaze when she tossed an apple in the air. The soft sway in her hips, the lush gloss on her lips, he wanted to devour her whole right then and there, but he had to seduce her first.

"Passarino," he mimicked his best Italian accent. "Go away for the trap has been set and waits for its prey." With that, he opened the door and revealed his cloaked self, Emma focusing on the apple, palming it and smelling the fruit.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. Silent." He made his rounds around the table and towards Emma on the bench, still absorbed in her fruit. Killian grabbed a goblet from the table and chased after a wandering Emma, apple in tow.

"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge." He reached Emma and stood behind her without touching her yet. "In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses," Killian whispered the last part to her, "completely succumbed to me." Emma smiled lustfully, all in her acting, as she figured it was still August under the cloak. "Now you are here with me." Emma was about to take a bite from the apple when Killian snatched it from her. Emma's mouth hung open but curved into a smile as her Don Juan continued to sing. "No second thoughts, you've decided." Killian's voice turned into a husky whisper in her ear, and his hand barely grazed over her arm. "Decided."

Emma gasped. This wasn't rehearsed at all. Maybe he was really just getting into the character tonight, but Emma could have sworn there was something different about him. Something darker and more passionate laced through his words.

Killian smirked. The poor girl was clueless, but he enjoyed hearing her surprised noise as he neared her. He could feel the tension radiating off of Emma; it happened every time he came in close proximity to her. Something sweet and innocent but infused with desire and need.

"Past the point of no return. No backward glances." Killian still hadn't touched her, at least not really touched her. His fingers ghosted over her cheeks as he motioned her face to look at his hand. Emma now held the goblet in her two hands, and her wide green eyes followed his hand as he sang. "Our games of make-believe are at an end."

"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when,' no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."

Emma took a sip of the drink in the goblet, something akin to cranberry. Little temptress she was wiped her mouth slowly with her hand, mouth open in a sexy gasp. Killian grabbed her wrist firmly, and Emma snapped her head to him, smiling in pleasure as he tangoed with her back to the table. She set the goblet down and turned down the length of the table, her skirt flying up to her hips and puffing out as she spun to the side of the table opposite Don Juan.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" Killian had met Emma at the banister of the steps, she moving a step higher as he advanced on her in time with the music. He captured her by the waist when she reached the fourth step and backed her into the railing, encasing her with his body. "What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Killian moved a cluster of Emma's blonde tresses away from her neck and to the opposite side of his face. Though he could not kiss her neck, he imagined himself doing so and mimicked the action by moving his face towards her ear as she leaned away from him.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?" Killian now had Emma's back pressed to his front, taking her hands in his and trailing them up her body slowly. "Beyond the point of no return." He had taken a leap of faith by grasping her breasts in his hands. At first, Emma had shuddered out of instinct but pulled away harshly and raced down the steps.

Emma had taken a glance at Don Juan's hands as they made their way up her body. Those hands didn't feel like August's hands. The hands felt more personal and sensual at the touch. But something inside of her snapped as she looked down. There lay her missing engagement ring from Neal on the pinky finger. Only one person could have possibly known about her engagement.

Him.

Killian.

The Phantom.

He really was here.

It couldn't be?

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence. Silence." Emma forced herself to stay in character, knowing she was live in front of thousands of people. She couldn't allow herself to feel that way about him. Emma didn't turn and face him when he descended the steps towards her. Emma took a few steps backwards but did not cower in his presence.

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why." Emma took a few steps then towards Killian with her hips in full swing. "In my mind, I've already imagined out bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts." Emma leaned over the table on her hands, sticking her chest out while her legs supported her at an angle. "I've decided. Decided." Emma was now perched on the table, legs slightly spread and her weight on her hands. She could only imagine the thoughts racing through the masked man's mind.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion-play has now at last begun." Killian, now sitting on the bench hunched over his knees, perked up when he felt Emma's body grace his presence, on her knees above him. Her fingers trailed along his arms.

"Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question. How long shall we two wait before we're one?" Emma interlaced her fingers with his forcefully, she becoming the puppeteer and he the puppet. She moved her arms outwards in grandiose motions, he following her lead.

"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" Killian registered the hunger in Emma's voice, evident now to her as well. He could tell she needed something, craved it. She lust after the darkness, evident in the lustful change in her entire demeanor. Killian moved from the bench to counter Emma and become her attacker, she now the victim, as he backed her towards the standing door, singing in unison with her.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn." All bridges were burned in their case, both of them knew that. Killian tried to grab at Emma, but she fought him off as the pair of them sang. The music faded in a slow decrescendo as Killian had almost slammed Emma against the door.

"We've passed the point of no return." Just as the two sang the last note, Emma ripped the cloak away from his face, only to find Killian standing there with his mask, petrified.

Emma couldn't breathe. She had no idea how to react, and neither did Killian in that moment. All was silent in the theatre after a large gasp. The audience waited for Emma or someone to do something, but no such luck. Emma and Killian met eyes and, just before the lights descended around them, Emma removed Killian's mask, and he cowered from her, shielding his face from the crowd, who all drew back in fear.

Blackout.

The audience clapped slowly at first but roused their applause after the blackout while Killian grabbed Emma's arm and ran with her offstage.

Emma caught sight of someone hanging by a noose above her head. When she saw the costume he was recently dressed in, Emma knew the body was August's. She screamed out of instinct and stopped to look back at her friend once more, bleeding from his neck. Killian covered her mouth with his hand and roughly dragged her away from the scene. Madame Mills, the ballet instructor, ran backstage to see August's body hanging from the rafters by that lasso and immediately called for police.

Meanwhile, Killian had taken Emma once again to his lair, running down the steps with her lagging behind.

"You insolent girl! Do you know what would have happened if we had stayed back there a moment longer? No one must ever know about this place. You are mine, Emma Swan, and I plan to keep you that way." Emma nodded nervously as Killian led her into a section of the lair she had never ventured to. He put her in that dolly-looking wedding dress, which Emma struggled with him to get her out of it.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" Emma shouted, now suddenly angry as Killian held out that veil to her. "Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" With an angry stare, Killian neared her.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of flesh. This face, the infection which poisons our love." Emma felt sick. She turned away from the monster before her, now without his mask to hide his deformed face. Killian didn't try and turn her to face him.

"This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing." He held the veil out to Emma, and she turned to face Killian slowly, slightly mourning the hatred this man had received. "Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this before your eyes." Killian forced the veil on Emma's head and straightened it on her head, despite her protests. He stepped back to admire her, but Emma reached out her hands and grabbed for purchase at Killian's arms desperately. She looked up into his eyes, which she realized for the first time were blue.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." Killian's gaze softened as his eyes met Emma's. Maybe, for a moment, she was right. But he pushed her away and turned away from her. Emma tried, that's all that mattered.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." Killian sounded so sincere but fragile and scared. "Leave me, save me from my solitude." She clutched her stomach, the memories of Neal serenading her still prominent in her mind. That was their song of profound and undying love, but she realized then his intent. "Say you'll want me with you now and always." Emma turned around to face him as he slipped the engagement ring from his finger. "Anywhere you go, let me go too." He was begging, pleading at this point but Emma couldn't do anything. Just stared at him as he placed the ring on her finger and bent on his knee. "Emma, please, that's all I ask of you."

She stood stunned in silence for a moment before answering him. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone."

Slowly, Emma reached her hand out to cup Killian's face and kissed his pale lips softly. The kiss was certain but sweet; Emma knew what she wanted the kiss to say.

The kiss bound her to him. An act of such selflessness allows the other partner to control the other, in a sense. Emma was tied by the grand staff of music to her sweet Angel, now not a Phantom but a man. She had passed the point of no return, and did not regret a single thing.


End file.
